


Height Difference

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Height Differences, Humour, I made myself laugh, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, M/M, Old Work Rewritten, Quarantine really do be making me laugh at the stupidest things, Teasing, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Since reuniting with his team from middle school, Ikuya had found himself frequenting the cafe owned by Asahi's sister. He supposed it had become a sort of meeting point for all of them and it was quite rare to walk in and for none of the group to be there.Only today, Asahi had pulled out some middle school photos, much to Ikuya's annoyance and, like everything when Kisumi and Asahi were put together in a room, things quickly spiralled out of control.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old work which is making me realise I only actually post like 1/3 of the fics I write but anyway haha  
> I was never happy with how this turned out originally but I really wanted something where Ikuya's salty about being the shortest in the group (minus Nagisa, Ai and Momo) because I can 100% see people teasing him about it especially Natsuya (Who would promptly get told to shut the fuck up)  
> But anyway my original plan had been to include all characters but it just didn't work soI have this instead.
> 
> In all honesty, I'm glad I didn't give up with this because this was genuinely amusing to write and hopefully it's amusing for people to read! It really helped me to remember like why I write and made me remember how happy writing makes me so that's definitely a bonus!  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this hopefully much better version of this fic!

Since reuniting with his team from middle school, Ikuya had found himself frequenting the cafe owned by Asahi's sister. He supposed it had become a sort of meeting point for all of them and it was quite rare to walk in and for none of the group to be there.

Today was no different as the teal haired male made his way to the cafe, having agreed to meet with everyone from Hidaka. Hiyori walked beside him, chatting about their practice that morning and Ikuya piped up when necessary, suggesting alterations they could make to their individual training schedules to get the most out of their practices.

Before they knew it, they had reached the cafe, pushing the door open and hearing the now-familiar chime of the bell when they entered, immediately spotting the group sitting around two tables which had been pushed together. 

"Ah, Ikuya! Hiyori!" Kisumi greeted cheerfully as they approached and Ikuya noted that Haru and Makoto weren't here just yet.

"Hey," Ikuya replied, the two both taking a seat before taking note of the photo album opened in front of Asahi and Kisumi.

"You gotta see this," Asahi grinned, flipping back a couple of pages in the book and pulling one of the photos out of the plastic sleeve, sliding it across the table to them.

Ikuya felt his face burning as he noticed that it happened to be a picture from middle school, cringing inwardly at the embarrassing photo and immediately slamming his hand down to cover the photo, turning to glare at Hiyori as he let a small laugh escape him.

"Ikuyaaa," Kisumi whined "I'm sure Tono-kun would love to see it though,"

"Not gonna happen," Ikuya replied, an unimpressed expression plastered on his face.

"What about this one?" Asahi asked, having pulled out another photo from the album, holding it out for Hiyori to see. Ikuya tried to reach out to cover the photo however, Asahi moved to hold it above his head, standing up when Ikuya didn't give up trying to reach it.

"Ikuya I hate to tell you but you don't stand a chance," Hiyori commented, seeing as Asahi was slightly taller, managing to hold the photo slightly out of Ikuya's reach. 

It seemed Ikuya had forgotten about the photo that Asahi had placed on the table and Hiyori glanced over at it, a small smile forming on his face.

"Aww Ikuya, how cute," 

Said male spun around at that, a long groan escaping him upon realising his mistake before going back to the task at hand, grabbing Asahi's shoulder to keep his balance whilst he stood on his toes trying to reach.

It was at this point that Haru and Makoto decided to show, the bell chiming above the door only, Asahi found himself too busy teasing Ikuya to take any notice and Ikuya too focussed on trying to avoid a lifetime of teasing from Hiyori which would surely result from him seeing the photo that Asahi held.

"What on earth are they doing?" Makoto asked as they approached the table, Haru hanging behind him slightly, not wanting to be dragged into whatever was going on.

"Asahi found some photos from middle school and for some reason, Ikuya doesn't want Hiyori to see,"

"Come on you two, one of you is going to get hurt," Makoto tried to diffuse the situation to no avail, his face dropping as all it seemed to do was amuse Asahi. 

The redhead let out a loud laugh upon hearing Makoto's warning.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice and share some fun memories with Tono-kun," Asahi grinned, seeing Makoto rubbing his temples in frustration over Ikuya's shoulder. He was left confused when the photo was plucked out of his hand from behind, spinning around to face Haru who shrugged, still holding the photo.

"You're both idiots," was all he said with his usual deadpan expression. Luckily, it seemed Ikuya's attention had been dragged away from the photo currently in Haru's hand, instead staring wide-eyed

"How on earth did you reach that? You're like the same height as me!"

Haru only shrugged in response and Ikuya heard bursts of laughter coming from both Asahi and Kisumi, turning to each of them in turn with a glare.

"Shut up, stupid Asahi," Ikuya grumbled, watching in annoyance as said male doubled over in laughter.

"Oh god...Ikuya," Kisumi let out between laughs "Maybe we should measure you both and find out," 

"Stop," Asahi wheezed, unable to catch his breath from laughing so hard, only further amused by the pout on Ikuya's face. "But now that you mention it," Both Asahi and Kisumi burst into another fit of laughter at the thought.

"Why not?" Haru's voice surprised them all, what he said coming as an even bigger shock.

"Haru," Makoto sighed, sounding exhausted already after only being here for a few minutes.

"Are you serious?" Kisumi was still laughing and Asahi walked away for a moment, heaving in deep breaths to calm himself down only to return to the table they were sat around and begin laughing again.

"Hey sure, this could be fun," The redhead agreed, standing up once more "Hey, Akane, you got a tape measure or something?" 

She only sighed in response, shaking her head at her brother.

"You're all idiots," She shifted Tsukushi's weight from on her hip handing him to her brother "Watch Tsukushi for a moment, I'll go look,"

The small toddler laughed along with Asahi, Ikuya shaking his head at the sight.

"You've betrayed me Tsukushi," the teal haired male sighed, however, he was unable to resist as the small child reached out for him, taking him off Asahi and talking to him in a funny voice as the redhead grumbled something about Tsukushi choosing his friends over him.

Akane returned not a moment later, handing Asahi tape measure and taking Tsukushi back of Ikuya and balancing the young child on her hip once more as she watched her brother and his friends in amusement.

Asahi pulled the end of the tape measure, resting the end against the floor and pulling it out until it was taller than himself, holding the other end up against the wall, still laughing no matter how hard he tried to stop. He could practically feel Ikuya's unimpressed gaze locked on the back of his head as he had to stop what he was doing, turning to Makoto who looked exasperated.

"Hey Makoto, I think you're going to have to do this," Asahi's arm was shaking where it held the tape measure, unable to control his laughter "You're the only one not pissing yourself laughing,"

At this point, even Hiyori had a small grin on his face and Makoto sighed in barely contained amusement, heading over to take Asahi's place as the redhead threw an arm around Ikuya's shoulders, pushing him towards where Makoto stood, spinning him around so his back was against the wall despite Ikuya's arguments that he could do it himself.

Makoto and Asahi stood either side, Makoto glancing at the tape measure and reading off the number.

"It's uh...A hundred and uh...Seventy-six centimetres?" Hearing the uncertainty in Makoto's voice, Asahi glanced over, nodding in agreement before he ushered Ikuya away to sit back down beside Hiyori and gesturing for Haru to take Ikuya's place.

When Makoto didn't answer for a moment, Asahi looked over in slight concern seeing the hesitation on Makoto's face as he glanced at the tape measure.

"A hundred and seventy...seven..." The redhead read out before realising why Makoto had been hesitant, unable to hold back the new wave of laughter that washed over him.

Luckily, it appeared he wasn't the only one as Kisumi was also laughing to himself in the corner, patting Ikuya's back in feigned sympathy.

"Sorry Ikuya...It's quite funny though," The pink-haired male wheezed between laughs, seeing Hiyori struggling to hold back a smile.

"Hiyoriiii, don't you start," Ikuya whined, a visible pout on his face.

Makoto and Haru took their seats opposite Kisumi and Asahi sat back next to Kisumi, still laughing.

"This is bullying," Ikuya protested, doing nothing to help Asahi and Kisumi's laughing fit.

"No, bullying would be Haru holding something out of your reach," Asahi joked, causing Kisumi to choke as he tried to take a sip of his drink.

"Asahiii," Ikuya let out another long whine, letting his head flop down onto the table.

"Maybe you guys are taking this a bit far?" Makoto sounded concerned, glancing over at Ikuya who had turned his head so that he could still see everyone whilst slumped over the table.

"It's okay Ikuya," Kisumi seemingly ignored Makoto's words "Size doesn't matter, right Hiyori?"

Said male spluttered over his words, not expecting to be brought back into the conversation in this way and unable to avoid the direction that it had taken.

"I..Uh...Right?" It was more of a question than a statement, unable to think of an appropriate response before what Kisumi had said finally clicked in his mind "Wait, no. What?"

Hiyori's confusion only seemed to send Asahi and Kisumi into another fit of giggles and this time, Ikuya joined in, having to admit that Hiyori's response was somewhat amusing.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even let you in here anymore Asahi," Akane commented in regards to how loud her brother was being

"Hey, you encouraged this by finding a tape measure," Asahi argued, still laughing.

"Poor Ikuya, maybe this is why he's Tsukushi's favourite," Asahi's laughter stopped at his sister's comment, clutching at his chest as if he was in pain.

"That one hurt," He joked "Unfortunately it might be true though, he seems to like Ikuya and Kisumi,"

And, like the mature adult he is, Ikuya stuck his tongue out at Asahi at the comment.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before Ikuya knew it, the sky had darkened and he was walking back to his dorm with Hiyori by his side. In all the excitement and hysteria of the day's events, Ikuya hadn't found the chance to tease Hiyori for his comment, thinking it to be the perfect opportunity to now.

"So," The teal haired male started, the playful glint in his eyes evidence enough for Hiyori to know he was up to no good. "Size doesn't matter, does it?"

"Oh god," Hiyori sighed, face flushing slightly "Can we just forget that conversation ever happened?"

"Hmmm...I don't think so," Ikuya grinned, lightly elbowing Hiyori in the ribs. "I need some sort of humour to help me get over the trauma of today,"

"Well..." Hiyori began "It doesn't matter when it comes to you,"

Ikuya's face immediately paled, a furious blush rising to his cheeks.

"W..What..?" Ikuya stuttered "Hiyori you do know what the whole 'size doesn't matter' thing is right?"

"Of course I do," The brunet stated matter of factly, leaning in close to Ikuya's ear and whispering "And I'm telling you, it doesn't matter when it comes to you,"

Ikuya stumbled over his words, unable to form a coherent sentence, instead settling on Hiyori's name to grab his attention.

"You can't just say things like that," He stuttered, turning his head away from Hiyori who hummed in question as they neared their dorms.

"Oh really?"

Ikuya still refused to make eye contact as they stopped where they would normally part to head their separate ways, the silence between them slowly becoming stifling until Ikuya finally broke, looking towards Hiyori and noticing his smirk and deciding he wanted nothing more than to wipe it off Hiyori's face.

And so he did the only thing he could think of.

He leaned up slightly to make up for their height difference and crashed his lips against Hiyori's. It was clumsy and neither of them really knew what to do however, they ignored it, pulling away after a few moments and staring at each. Ikuya was the first to break eye contact, averting his gaze anywhere which wasn't Hiyori as he spoke quietly.

"Do you want to come round?"

Hiyori instantly nodded and followed after Ikuya as they began heading towards his dorm. The teal haired male seemed to regain some confidence as they walked, turning to Hiyori with a sly grin.

"Maybe you could explain what you meant about size doesn't matter," He saw Hiyori blushing and laughed triumphantly until Hiyori seemed to gain the same confidence as they reached Ikuya's dorm, the shorter male unlocking the door and letting them in, flicking the light on as he went.

"Oh, I plan to,"


End file.
